Solos en la oscuridad
by Naty Celeste
Summary: Quién se encargará de rescatarla cuando la oscuridad la atrape? Advertencia: Lemmon


**Este es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Pri, espero que te guste, divina, lo hice con mucho amor! Espero que la pases re bien, y te mando muchos besos!!!**

**Disclaimer: Casi todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, menos Pri, que es creación de la mamá y el papá, y adaptación literaria mía XD**

**Solos en la oscuridad…**

Por fin corría por el bosque de Forks. El aire fresco llenaba mis pulmones una vez más, y no es que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez, era solo que había sido una mañana muy larga, y todo lo que había hecho había sido mirar la televisión.

Sam pensaba que patrullaba demasiado y me había… "recomendado" que bajara un poco el ritmo, así que me había tenido que quedar toda la mugrosa mañana encerrado en casa solo. Y además de todo, ayer había sido mi día libre, así que de verdad extrañaba la sensación de la tierra bajo mis patas. Además, yo era uno de los que no tenía impronta para mantenerse ocupado, así que ¿qué me importaba pasarme días enteros corriendo por el bosque? No tenía nada mejor que hacer…

"_¡Ya deja de lloriquear, Black!"_ pensó Leah con tono brusco. Sólo fruncí el hocico, le gruñí mentalmente y aceleré el ritmo intentando enfocar mis pensamientos en la velocidad. Era rápido, mucho más que la mayoría de los chicos. Sólo estaba cabeza a cabeza con Sam, y adoraba eso. Me tocaba la parte de en medio del bosque, y luego bajaría a recorrer la línea de árboles que tocaba la playa. Era pan comido, y debería hacerlo toda la tarde, de un lado al otro. Bastante monótono, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que estar encerrado en la casa.

Llegué a la punta de barranco y miré hacia abajo. Leah pensó algo sobre que me tirara. Últimamente estaba mas molesta que de costumbre, y eso no era bueno para nadie. A decir verdad ya nos estaba volviendo locos. Llené mis pulmones de la brisa marina y una fragancia dulce me llegó de la nada. Perecía que alguien asaba malvaviscos, o por lo menos que lo habían hecho hacía poco. Pero había algo más. Algo raro, como a flores… violetas. Sí, violetas, identifiqué muy seguro.

Volví a llenar mis pulmones y Leah se rió mentalmente de que me gustaron tanto las "florecitas". Esta chica me ponía los pelos de punta. A la próxima lucharía con los chicos antes de terminar haciendo guardia con ella. ¿Por qué no podía ser como Seth, que se quedaba casi callado mentalmente? _"Hey, yo solo intento ahogarla pensando en la nada"._ Bromeó Seth desde el otro lado del bosque. _"Tienes suerte, estás acostumbrado"_ le contesté en tono de broma. _"Iré abajo, al borde de la playa"_ agregué después.

Al correr por entre los árboles, cerca de la playa, entendí de dónde venía el olor a malvaviscos. Era una fogata. Podía verla a lo lejos, en el centro de la playa. Pero no había nadie cerca. Eso no estaba nada bien. Una fogata encendida en el medio de la playa podía ser fatal para el bosque. Esos estúpidos turistas nunca las apagaban… Les avisé a los chicos que saldría de fase y después lo hice, refunfuñando.

Me acerqué trotando luego de ponerme los pantalones deportivos y verifiqué que estuviera bien apagada. Lo estaba, y eso sólo hizo que refunfuñara más alto. Debería haber identificado el olor de la ceniza apagada. Justo cuando iba a trotar de nuevo al bosque miré al suelo. Había una mochila junto a la fogata. Me agaché para acercarme y el olor a violetas me golpeó de nuevo. No eran flores, si no un perfume… una persona. Era muy lindo. Miré alrededor buscando a alguien, pero no había nadie. Sólo la mochila y la fogata.

Me puse de pie y me rasqué la cabeza, talvez la mochila no tenía nada valioso, y la habían dejado olvidada, pero luego una musiquita empezó a sonar. Busqué y me di cuenta que había un celular dentro de la mochila. La música que sonaba era una de mis favoritas. Una con las que más me identificaba últimamente: "Supermassive Black Hole". Sonreí hasta que noté lo obvio. Si había un celular en la mochila, no era probable que la hubieran olvidado. La persona debía estar perdida, o quizás…

- ¡Auxilio! -el grito estaba tan apagado que dude que lo hubiera escuchado en realidad, pero a los treinta segundos se repitió, así que comencé a trotar en dirección al boque, pero cuando llegué a la línea de los árboles, venía de detrás. Me concentré. Tenía que venir de un radio de tres kilómetros, por cómo sonaba. Además, si era la persona de la mochila, no habría llegado muy lejos. Corrí hasta la carretera, y de nuevo venía de mis espaldas. Sólo rogaba que siguiera gritando… Volví a la orilla del agua. El grito parecía provenir del centro del mar- _"¡Demonios, la cueva!"_Pensé para mis adentros.

Con cómo estaba la marea, de seguro había quedado atrapada ahí. ¡Maldición! Había una pequeña cueva bajo el agua, algo así como una habitación submarina. Se podía entrar fácilmente conteniendo el aliento cuando la marea estaba baja, pero cuando subía, toda la entrada se llenaba de agua, y se debía contener el aliento por casi un minuto para llegar. Solía ser muy peligrosa. Corrí hasta el borde más cercano a la cueva y me lancé al agua sin pensarlo dos veces.

Nadé un rato hasta la piedra de gran tamaño que sobresalía del agua y tomé aire antes de sumergirme. No era ni por asomo como un vampiro, pero nadaba mucho mejor que los humanos, y podía contener el aliento más tiempo. Incluso unos tres minutos si era necesario… bueno, eso era lo que había aguantado en el mar esa vez que los chicos nos tomaron el tiempo por diversión.

Nadé por el túnel que ahora permanecía bajo el agua, buscando a tientas por la falta de luz. Después de los primeros metros, la luz de la entrada dejaba de alumbrar, y no se veía muy bien. Claro que no tenía problemas con la oscuridad, pero más por costumbre prefería dejarme llevar por las paredes. Era más fácil, o por lo menos era más familiar. Cuando las paredes comenzaron a ascender ligeramente supe que ya terminaría el túnel. La cueva no estaba lejos. Sólo esperaba que la persona estuviera bien.

Salí a la cueva tomando aire de repente, mis pulmones ardían, pero no era dolor, solo una ligera molestia. El perfume a violetas era muy intenso dentro del reducido espacio, y no pude evitar tomar aire un par de veces más antes de abrir los ojos, era de verdad muy particular. Cuando finalmente los abrí, una silueta me llamó la atención. Tenía razón, alguien estaba atrapado. Pestañeé varias veces y enfoqué la vista. Era una mujer. Una mujer muy hermosa.

- ¿Hola? –pregunté dudoso. Miraba hacia abajo y tenía miedo de que estuviera inconciente ahora. Primero dejó escapar un pequeño grito, y luego un largo suspiro.

- ¡Por fin! Llevo gritando toda una vida –se quejó, buscando en la oscuridad. Y entonces vi sus ojos. Sus hermosos ojos que no realidad no veían nada. Sonreí, esto solo podía significar una cosa.

- Por fin… -susurré haciendo eco de sus palabras. Por fin la había encontrado. Por fin la tenía en frente de mí.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó mirando a la nada, buscando de dónde provenía mi voz. Estábamos a unos cuatro metros de distancia. Ella se sostenía en un saliente de la piedra, flotando en el agua que le llegaba hasta arriba de la cintura. Arriba del saliente distinguí un par de objetos. Uno parecía un pequeño tanque de oxígeno… de esos fluorescentes y portátiles, y el otro no llegué a identificarlo. Un cilindro más pequeño- ¿Hola? –preguntó dudando que siguiera ahí, entrecerrando los ojos intentando ver. Carraspeé para indicarle que seguía con ella.

- Nada, que lo siento, acabo de escucharte. ¿Estás bien? –le pregunté.

- Sí, bien –hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño-. No quería reclamarte, es solo que me estaba frustrando. Gracias por venir… -dios, me perdí un poco en el sonido de su voz y cuando me di cuenta note que me había acercado inconcientemente. No podía evitarlo, me atraía como un meteorito rondando un planeta. Tarde o temprano estaba destinado a chocar con ella. Tragué en seco-. ¿Cómo te llamas? –pregunté en voz baja, ahora estaba flotando a menos de dos metros de ella.

- Priscilla –contestó en voz baja… y fue como música para mis oídos. Me mordí el labio y me acerqué un poco más.

- Pri… -susurré y la vi sonrojarse. Era lo más lindo que había visto en mi vida-. Quédate tranquila, ya saldremos de aquí, no te preocupes. La vi asentir con la cabeza y abrir la boca para hablar, pero nada salió. La cerró con fuerza y escuché el ruido que sus dientes hicieron al chocar-. ¿Te sucede algo?

- No… ¿tú cómo te llamas? –preguntó por lo bajo. Me acerqué más. Estaba a medio metro de su cuerpo, de su rostro, de sus labios… sabía que podría asustarla, pero mis movimientos estaban más allá de mi control.

- Jacob… Jake –contesté embobado por su pequeña sonrisa. Estaba sorprendido de poder recordarlo-. A tus órdenes –susurré, y mi pecho se hinchó cuando la vi sonrojarse. De verdad era muy hermosa. Su cabello mojado, castaño y enchinado cubría sus hombros… su piel parecía tan suave que dudé varias veces en extender la mano y comprobarlo. Pero me contuve. ¿Qué rayos le diría? "Ehhh… estoy bastante seguro que acabo de imprimar de ti ¿te importaría si te toco? Me muero de ganas". Claro, claro… ¿así o más psicópata?

- Jake… -repitió. Dios, nunca había escuchado algo que me hiciera más feliz que mi propio nombre envuelto en el sonido de su voz-. Me alegro mucho de que me encontraras- agregó. Y solo entonces entendí que de seguro ella estaba aterrada. Estaba sola, atrapada, gritando. Mi corazón se encogió.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –le pregunté, queriendo saber más acerca de cómo había llegado a mi vida.

- Estaba buceando. Entré a la cueva sin problemas, pero cuando estaba sumergida en el fondo, el aire se terminó –señaló con la vista el pequeño tubo fluorescente, a pesar de que pensaba que yo no podía verla-. Intenté salir conteniendo la respiración, pero la marea subió y no llegué ni a la mitad del túnel –fruncí el ceño pensando que pudo haberse ahogado al intentarlo.

- Deberías haber esperado –dije con la voz más seca de lo que pretendía. Soltó un bufido.

- Claro, mejor ni siquiera intentarlo, y esperar aquí que de milagro alguien me encontrara ¿no? Preferiblemente _antes_ de morirme de hambre o de frío –me reí por lo bajo, de verdad tenía carácter-. ¿Tú tienes aire? –agregó después de unos segundos y yo sólo sonreí más y negué con la cabeza… luego hablé cuando recordé que no podía verme.

- No, no tengo –concedí-. Contuve el aliento –hizo una pausa. Pensé que contestaría algo petulante, como "te lo dije" o algo así, pero solo se mostró curiosa.

- ¿Durante tanto tiempo? –mi sonrisa desapareció y fruncí el ceño. "Sí, soy un licántropo" me sonaba demasiado sincero.

- Sí, soy… bueno en eso –contesté bajando la voz, y luego cambié de tema. No me gustaba no poder decirle lo que era-. Cuando la marea baje el túnel quedará cubierto de agua más o menos hasta unos tres cuartos… -comenté-. ¿O prefieres que vaya por ayuda?

- ¡No! –casi lo gritó y mi pecho se infló con la emoción. En realidad era un idiota, el caso no era que no quería que me fuera, solo no quería quedarse sola, pero aún así me encantaba que no quisiera estar sola.

- De acuerdo, no hay problema –dije en voz baja-. Nos quedaremos, solo serán unas horas –sonrió en la oscuridad.

- Gracias... –susurró después de unos segundos. Dios, sí que era hermosa. Me estaba llevando un esfuerzo enorme contenerme de acercarme más. Como si lo difícil fuera evitar el movimiento en lugar de producirlo-. ¿Dónde estás? –preguntó de repente extendiendo una mano en mi dirección como si hubiera sabido lo mucho que deseaba tocarla, sentir su piel.

- Aquí –susurré envolviendo sus dedos con toda mi mano, sintiendo las cosquillas que la electricidad entre nosotros me producía. Estaban realmente fríos, helados en realidad-. Estás helada –comenté sin pensarlo. Genial, Jake, eso era justo lo que necesitabas. Atraer su atención a la temperatura de la piel. _Idiota._ Pero para mi suerte no comentó sobre eso, sólo se excusó.

- Llevo mucho tiempo aquí abajo.

- De verdad estás helada, dame tu otra mano –pedí, y lo hizo sin chistar. Pero lo que yo no sabía era que estaba sosteniéndose del saliente de la roca con esa mano. Cuando se soltó se hundió unos veinte centímetros más en el agua fría.

Se estremeció y sus dientes comenzaron a castañear. Me sentí increíblemente culpable por haber empeorado la situación, pero hice lo que podía.

- Ven… -susurré mientras tiraba de sus muñecas para atraerla a mi pecho y poder rodearla con los brazos. No quería que muriera de frío… y el hecho de que pudiera abrazarla para evitarlo no era exactamente una contra. Primero la sentí muy tensa en contra de mi cuerpo, como una dulce paleta helada, pero luego de un par de segundos se relajó en mis brazos y sus temblores disminuyeron. De verdad estaba orgulloso de mi temperatura ahora. Y a pesar de que su piel estaba fría, me quemaba donde quiera que tocaba la mía. Estaba increíblemente conciente de sus dedos y su rostro descansando en mi pecho, de su espalda bajo mis manos-. ¿Mejor? –le pregunté apoyando mi mejilla en la parte de arriba de su cabeza para que el cabello mojado no hiciera que se enfermara.

- Sí –contestó medio suspirando, y mi sonrisa fue tan amplia que casi me desgarra la cara.

- ¿De dónde eres? –pregunté intentando aliviar la tensión. Después de todo, yo era un extraño para ella.

- De México –murmuró. Eso explicaba el hipnotizante acento.

- ¿No se supone que allá las playas son mejores? –pregunté a modo de broma y soltó una pequeña risita que hizo que la estrechara más fuerte en mis brazos. Maldición, debía relajarme.

- Lo son –aseguró-. Vine aquí con una amiga, una colega, nos estamos quedando en la casa de unos parientes lejanos de mi madre. Se supone que nos retiraríamos un poco y nos relajaríamos.

- Ah… -fue toda mi respuesta. Estaba dándole vueltas al asunto de los parientes. Quizás fueran conocidos. Soltó el aire en un bufido.

- "Vacaciones" –dijo sarcástica-. ¿Puedes creer que esto es lo más divertido que he hecho en toda la semana? –me reí por lo bajo. De hecho, lo creía. Era lo más divertido que yo había hecho en toda mi vida.

- Sí, te creo, no hay muchas cosas divertidas que hacer por aquí ¿A que no?

- Ni que lo digas. No conozco a nadie menor de cincuenta años –me reí.

- Ahora me conoces a mí –le ofrecí a modo de consuelo. Sentí cómo se sonrojaba contra mi pecho, y luego movió su rostro y lo dio vuelta para apoyar su otra mejilla en mi piel. Estaba como hielo. Me estremecí, pero no por el frío, como debió asumir.

- ¿Eres de por aquí? –me preguntó. No estaba seguro de si sonaba ansiosa o curiosa. Todavía no era capaz de identificarlo.

- Sip, nacido y criado.

Hablamos bastante. Le pregunté cada detalle de su vida, de sus gustos y sus preferencias. Ella parecía incluso más curiosa que yo. Lo cual era definitivamente imposible. Pero me encantaba que no tuviera problema en preguntarme sobre mi vida. Era curiosa y me encantaba pensar que estaba interesada en mí. Incluso aunque en realidad no le importara. Después de preguntarle sobre su carrera y sus estudios, volvimos al tema sobre su familia.

Resultó que estaba buscando un lugar pequeño donde poder ejercer su nueva profesión. Era abogada. Desde hacía poco. Y habían venido hasta acá con su amiga para ver si el lugar era apropiado para quedarse. Mi pecho se infló de tal forma que pensé que flotaría. Era probable que se quedara aquí… conmigo.

Por su parte, me preguntó por mi pueblo. Estaba muy interesada en las leyendas Quileute, y no rió cuando le conté las principales. Eso siempre era buena señal. Luego podría contarle que todas eran más ciertas de lo que dejaba ver. Pero eso sería más tarde. Cuando no estuviéramos encerrados juntos en una cueva de cinco metros y medio de diámetro. Solos… Maldición. Tuve que alejar mis caderas para que no me sintiera. De verdad estaba enfermo. La chica muriéndose de frío y yo muriéndome de ganas de calentarla.

Me tensé cuando acercó su cadera a la mía, acortando el espacio entre nosotros. Era cuestión de tiempo para que lo notara. Me mordí el labio.

- ¿Qué sucede? –susurró. Podía escuchar como fruncía el ceño en su tono de voz. Negué con la cabeza.

- Nada, no te preocupes. ¿Sigues teniendo frío?

- Nop, ya casi no –susurró, y luego giró su cabeza y apoyó sus labios en mi pecho. Estaba intentando matarme. Pero sólo lo hacía para calentarlos. Tenía que tranquilizarme. Respiré hondo intentando calmarme, y todo lo que logré fue que mis pulmones se llenaran con su fragancia a violetas. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en la corriente eléctrica que producían sus labios en mi pecho- ¿Jake? –murmuró moviendo sus labios contra mi piel. No podía hacerme esto ¿Qué no sabía lo mucho que me costaba mantenerme como caballero?

- ¿Si? –dije cuando vi que se había quedado callada esperando una respuesta de mi parte. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo porque no sonara como un gemido.

- ¿Tienes novia? –preguntó en voz baja. De nuevo tomé aire con fuerza y apreté los puños a su espalda. Tragué en seco.

- No… -contesté. Habíamos cubierto el tema de _su_ soltería, pero no de la mía. Y entonces lo sentí ¿o me lo imaginé? Me había plantado un beso en el pecho. Solté el aire que guardaba y relajé mis manos, posándolas en su espalda desnuda. El bikini no me dejaba mucho espacio a la imaginación. Me había contenido muchísimo para no tirar de ese seductor moño en la parte de atrás de la prenda. Sentí otro beso, un poco más arriba, y luego otro en la base de mi cuello. Definitivamente no me lo estaba imaginando. Me estaba besando ¡a mí!

Volví a la superficie del planeta y paseé mi mano desde su espalda, por debajo de su brazo, pasando por su cintura y subiendo por el costado de su pecho hasta llegar a su rostro. Cuando llegué, lo moví a mi antojo con mis dedos apoyados en su barbilla y pasé mis labios por su cuello suavemente. No la besaba, pero al menor contacto soltó un suspiro que hizo que se me erizara la piel. Inhalé su hermoso perfume hasta llegar a su oído.

- De verdad no deberías provocarme así –susurré cerca de su oído, y la sentí estremecerse contra mi cuerpo. Podía escuchar a forma en que latía su corazón, errático, fuerte, desbocado.

- ¿Y si lo hago? –soltó sin aliento. Me estaba tentando más de lo que pensaba. Yo ya casi no podía contenerme, y juro que tomó todo mi autocontrol el hecho de no arrancarle el bikini justo en ese momento. Solté un gruñido bajo y gutural justo antes de apoyar mis labios en su cuello. Quería probarla. Quería saber si su piel sabía tan bien como olía. Pero no, era mil veces mejor. Sabía como a miel y chocolate. Me dediqué a su cuello un segundo, procurando no extralimitarme.

Dejó escapar un tierno gemido y sólo pude seguir mi camino hasta sus labios. Quería probar sus labios, esos que me llamaban a gritos desde que la vi en la oscuridad hacía ya horas. Besé debajo de su oído, luego la línea de su mandíbula, y después fui marcando mi camino por su mejilla lentamente, hasta por fin llegar a probarlos. Me devolvió el beso en cuanto sintió mi boca sobre la suya, y mi pecho se infló de orgullo. A penas lo suficiente para que el latido de mi corazón no me rompiera las costillas.

Primero la besé suavemente, solo atrapando sus labios con los míos, pero luego la punta de su lengua se deslizó por mi labio inferior, y no pudo evitar encontrarla con la mía. No se sobresaltó. Sólo me recibió en su boca y se movió adaptándose perfectamente a mi forma de besar. Tenía que pensar claro. Tenía que _pensar_. No podía dejarme llevar. Esto no podía ir más allá de un simple beso ¿o sí? ¡No! "Solo un beso, sólo un beso" me repetí una y otra vez. Pero no estaba esperando que besara de esa forma…

Sus labios tiernos y seguros se movían contra los míos de tal forma, que no podía evitar pensar que ella también quería algo más. Pero no era posible, eran mis ganas haciéndome creer lo que quería. Contuve un gruñido cuando succionó mi labio inferior entre los de ella y estuve a punto de mandar todas las restricciones a la China. Pero me contuve. Tenía que hacerlo. Alejé mis labios de los suyos con la poca cordura que me quedaba y recliné mi rostro, haciendo que nuestras frentes se tocaran. Apreté los ojos lo más que pude para evitar que su rostro me atrajera y tragué en seco cuando sentí su aliento irregular y caliente sobre mi cara. Hacía que los labios me picaran deseando volver a los suyos.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó casi sin aire e interrumpiéndose por un jadeo. Contuve un gruñido al escucharla de esa forma y tomé aire intentando que mi voz no sonara demasiado ronca al contestarle. Dudé en si decirle la verdad era lo más conveniente, pero no podía mentirle. Abrí los ojos para buscar su mirada.

- O me detengo ahora… o ya no me detengo –contesté. Mi voz mucho más ronca y grave de lo que hubiera deseado. La vi sonreír de oreja a oreja y me pregunté si ya me había vuelto loco.

- ¿Quién dijo que quería que te detuvieras? -preguntó con voz seductora, y casi solté un gemido cuando estampó sus labios contra los míos una vez más. Gruñí cuando sentí su lengua invadiendo mi boca de nuevo y me apreté contra ella, presionándola contra mi cuerpo con los brazos, que mantenía alrededor de su espalda. Sabía perfectamente que podría sentirme a través de la tela del pantalón. Pero solo gimió en voz baja contra mis labios cuando lo hizo y se apretó todavía más contra mí. Esta mujer no sabía lo que hacía. No tenía ni idea de a quién estaba provocando.

Rodé los ojos mentalmente cuando mi cabeza se interpuso de nuevo. Era muy irritante que una pequeña parte de mi cerebro se mantuviera alerta incluso cuando mi cuerpo estaba perdido.

- No tengo… como protegernos –confesé.

- Yo sí –contestó con una sonrisa-. Tomo pastillas –agregó luego de un segundo.

Sonreí ampliamente, haciendo eco de su expresión. Bajé mis manos por su espalda y la tomé del trasero sin que se lo esperara. Dejó escapar otro gemido y envolvió mi cuerpo con sus piernas, cruzando los talones detrás de mi espalda. Subí mis manos a su cintura lentamente y disfrutando de su suave piel y tiré de los cordeles de la parte de arriba de su traje de baño, deshaciendo el moño que lo sostenía en su lugar. Dejó caer la cabeza para atrás separándose de mis labios, pero dándome suficiente espacio para que lo quitara.

No dudé en hacerlo, despacio pero seguro, dejando al descubierto sus exquisitos pechos. O dejé caer al agua y su mano lo tomó rápidamente y o arrojó en el saliente de la roca donde permanecía el tubo de aire vacío. La mire con curiosidad.

- Preferiría… no salir desnuda… cuando baje la marea… -explicó entrecortadamente.

- A mí me parece una linda imagen –contesté con una sonrisa y tono burlón, justó antes de llevar mi boca a sus pechos. Me atraían como imanes, y tenía que saborearlos. La pequeña sonrisa de su rostro abrió paso a una perfecta expresión de placer. Cerré los ojos y m dediqué a lamer y besar cada parte de su piel que estuviera a mi alcance. Un pecho y luego el otro, mientras alternaba entre masajearlos con la mano que no mantenía en su espalda, y rodear sus pezones con mis labios. Soltó un gemido cuando atrapé uno entre mis dientas con suavidad y sus manos, que permanecían enredadas en mi cabello, atrajeron mi cara más cerca de su cuerpo.

Jaló mi cabello y apretó sus puños en él, pero sabía que no pretendía que me alejara. Sólo intentaba contenerse, justo como yo. Pero no quería que lo hiciera, quería que se dejara ir, que se relajara, que disfrutara. Era suficiente que uno de los dos no pudiera desesperarse, yo mantendría el control por ambos si eso hacía que ella disfrutara como nunca antes.

Me restregué contra ella a través de la tela y vi sus ojos cerrarse mientras se dejaba caer hacia atrás. Una de sus manos voló desesperada por la excitación, directo al elástico de mis pantalones. La bajé lo suficiente para poder volver a besar su cuello y sentí su mano metiéndose entre la tela y mi piel. Explorando antes de bajar el obstáculo definitivamente. Gemí cuando me rodeó con sus dedos temblorosos, y ella soltó un pequeño pero audible grito en mi oído cuando notó el grosor al que debería amoldarse. Nunca había estado más excitado en toda mi vida, y eso sin duda se reflejaba en mi cuerpo.

Cerré los ojos y escondí el rostro en su cuello cuando movió su mano, probando el largo de lo que la esperaba. La escuché tragar en seco y luego sentí cómo su mano se alejaba y subía rápidamente para bajar mis pantalones justo lo suficiente. Por fin fui capaz de reaccionar y mis labios volvieron a la vida, buscando su dulce y suave boca una vez más. La besé con más lujuria, no podía evitarlo, pero intentaba no sobrepasarme. Es que ahora que mi miembro estaba libre, podía rozarme contra la parte inferior de su traje de baño, restregándome contra su intimidad y haciendo que gimiera contra mis labios en un tono grave y bajo.

De nuevo bajó su mano entre nosotros, desde donde la mantenía apoyada en mi abdomen, y me costó bastante adivinar lo que hacía. Tiró de una tira de tela, deshaciendo un pequeño moño al costado de su cadera y entendí que la diminuta prenda se anudaba a los costados. Bajé mi mano rápidamente y me encargué del otro nudo antes de que ella misma pudiera hacerlo. Tiré de la tela desde adelante, rozándola contra su cuerpo y causando que se estremeciera. Se mordió el labio y dejó de besarme cuando la quité por completo y la arrojé al mismo lugar que la otra.

Ahora podía sentirme a mi mismo justo en su entrada, rozándola con la punta de mi erección, tentándola a desearlo más de lo que ya lo hacía. Su respiración entrecortada me volvió loco cuando hice un poco de presión, deslizándome en su interior casi sin dificultad. Claro que los primeros centímetros no opusieron demasiada resistencia, pero lo demás fue otro tema. Gimió y dejó caer la cabeza una vez más hacia atrás. Me detuve un segundo y luego hice más presión, entrando otro poco en su cuerpo. La vi fruncir el ceño en la oscuridad.

- ¿Estás… bien? –le pregunté sin aire y tragando en seco interrumpiéndome entre las palabras. Se acercó a mí de nuevo y me plantó un beso corto en los labios. Podía ver el deseo en sus ojos, y estuvo a punto de volverme completamente loco.

- Sí… -susurró sin aire. Y se apretó con suavidad pero decisión contra mí, causando que entrara un poco más hondo, soltó un gemido que soltó como los dioses y adoré el rubor de sus mejillas-. Solo… hazlo despacio, ¿sí?

Asentí con la cabeza y bajé mi mano entre nuestros cuerpo. Ya había logrado entrar hasta la mitad en su cuerpo, y a penas podía contenerme de penetrarla bruscamente hasta lo más hondo. En lugar de eso, busqué su botón con mis dedos. Lo sentí hinchado y tenso, esperando algún tipo de contacto. En cuanto gimió en el primer círculo que tracé, empujé con un poco más de fuerza y me introduje un poco más. El volumen de su gemido aumentó y escondió su rostro en mi hombro, relajando el cuello. Me quedé quieto un momento, sólo moviendo mis dedos para que no dejara de sentir el placer.

- Más… -pidió después de unos segundos, e hice lo que me pedía. Me presioné contra ella con fuerza y sentí como chocaban nuestros cuerpos cuando entraba completamente. Gimió contra mi cuello al mismo tiempo que yo lo hacía en su oído. Me sentía de maravilla con ella a mi alrededor en todos los sentidos posibles. Su aroma rodeándome completamente en la pequeña cueva, sus piernas rodeando mi cuerpo y tensándose cuando el agua hacía que nos moviéramos ligeramente, sus paredes rodeando mi miembro, relajándose y dilatándose poco a poco a medida que los segundos pasaba.

Era el paraíso. Nadie podía negármelo. Y si lo hacían, jamás me convencerían de lo contrario. Tragué en seco mientras la esperaba y sentí sus pechos apretarse contra el mío cada vez que tomaba aire. Moví mis dedos de nuevo. Los había dejado quietos en un intento de que se relajara y se permitiera a sí misma ajustarse a lo que ahora la invadía tan profundamente.

Gimió de nuevo, esta vez más alto y me besó el cuello una y otra vez, mientras ella misma apretaba sus piernas a mí alrededor, recibiéndome con más seguridad. Se alejó lentamente y volvió a acercarse luego, dedicándose a besar el lóbulo de mi oreja. Quité mi mano y apoyé ambas en su trasero, moviéndola suavemente hacia delante y hacia atrás. Busqué sus labios con los míos y los besé espacio mientras lo hacía. Se alejó un par de segundos después y apoyó su frente con la mía.

Luego de un par de minutos ya la movía más rápidamente, apretándola contra mí cuando más se acercaba. Usaba una sola mano, sosteniéndome con la otra del saliente de la piedra para que no nos hundiéramos. Abrió los ojos de golpe y me estremecí completamente cuando soltó un gemido fuerte. Podía jurar que me miraba directamente a los ojos. No me quitaba la vista de encima. Quizás se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad, pero su mirada me atravesaba completamente, llegando directo a mi alma.

- ¿Me ves? –le pregunté con la garganta seca, sorprendido de tal expresión.

- Sí –contestó segura y haciendo que la afirmación sonara como un grito de placer-. Tus ojos… -gimió en forma de respuesta y comenzó a mover su cadera en círculos, restregándose contra mí con fuerza. Ya no quedaba nada de la delicadeza con la que se movía al principio. Tragué en seco y la besé en los labios mientras ella acariciaba el costado de mi cabeza con su mano, enredando sus dedos en mi pelo con suavidad.

No tenía idea de cómo rayos me había visto, pero noté la magia de la imprimación fluir por su cuerpo. El cambio leve pero notorio que producía en sus gemidos, en su temperatura, en el latido de su corazón.

- Lo… sabes ¿verdad? –pregunté, usando mi mano para dejar su cadera quieta en su lugar y comenzando a embestirla a mi propio ritmo, un poco más brusco.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó entre dos gemidos que me sonaron a gloria.

- Que eres… mía –gruñí.

- Tuya –confirmó y la sentí tensarse a mí alrededor por primera vez. La sentí viniéndose mientras se mordía el labio y gritaba mi nombre. Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos tensos y poco a poco los fue relajando cuando el orgasmo se atenuó. Se suavizó completamente, dejando que yo cargara con su peso.

- No –ordené volviendo a moverme. Me solté del borde de la piedra y llevé mi mano a su entrepierna, pasando mis dedos seguros por su punto más sensible-. Quiero oírlo de nuevo –agregué. Pegó un grito cuando me impulsé hasta presionarla contra la pared y comencé a embestirla con más fuerza-. Quiero que grites mi nombre de nuevo.

- Jake… –soltó y luego se mordió el labio cuando moví mis dedos de nuevo.

- No. Quiero que lo digas mientras te corres –contesté con la voz ronca. La palabra pareció volverla loca, y mientras sonreía, orgulloso de ser capaz de hacerle gritar de esa forma, la sentí estrechándose de nuevo.

- ¡Jake! –resonó en la cueva mientras no dejaba de moverme. Detrás del eco de su grito se escuchaba el agua golpeando contra las paredes de piedra, impulsada por el desesperado movimiento de mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

- Exacto… -contesté sin dejar de moverme. No paraba de estremecerse, y eso me volvía loco. Creí que podría lastimarla si no era un poco más delicado, pero apretó sus piernas a mi alrededor, indicándome que podía soportar la fuerza con la que la poseía.

- No te detengas… -suplicó de repente, casi sin aire. Gruñí y escondí mi cara en su hombro, apoyando mis labios en su piel e invadiéndola con todavía más fuerza-. Tócame –ordenó. Me alejé para mover una de mis manos hasta su pecho y lo apreté suavemente con toda mi mano. Gimió mi nombre y de inmediato bajé mis dedos para volver a masajearla mientras la penetraba. Me miraba a los ojos, provocándome y relamiéndose los labios de vez en cuando.

Cuando la sentí viniéndose en mis dedos y a mí alrededor otra vez, fue demasiado para mi cuerpo. Bombeé un par de veces más, y me uní a ella en el intenso orgasmo que la invadía, gimiendo su nombre mientras ella gemía el mío. La sentí estremecerse y mi cuerpo la imitó en un espasmo residual de lo que me había hecho sentir.

Cuando dejó de apretarse rítmicamente alrededor de mí miembro, y logré abrir los ojos, todo estaba un poco más claro. Entendí porqué podía verme. La luz había aumentado ligeramente. Venía del saliente de la roca. Al parecer el pequeño cilindro que no había identificado era una linterna. Quizás la había golpeado al apoyar la mano ahí para mantenernos a flote y la había activado sin querer.

La sentí suspirar contra mi hombro y finalmente alejó su cabeza de mi cuerpo y la apoyó contra la pared. Me obligué a relajar mi cuerpo y dejar de aprisionar su cuerpo con el mío.

- Te dije que no me detendría –murmuré mirándola a los ojos.

- Me alegra que cumplas tus promesas –contestó con voz seductora. Le sonreí y me alejé lentamente. El agua fría que reemplazó su cuerpo hizo que me estremeciera, incluso con mi temperatura. Vi cómo imitó mi movimiento-. ¿Crees que ya podamos salir? –preguntó en voz baja. Miré a mis espaldas frunciendo el ceño, notando que la salida estaba libre. Suspiré profundamente y asentí con la cabeza.

- Si, ya podemos –confirmé. Nado casi temblando los pocos centímetros que la separaban de su bikini y se la volvió a colocar despacio, tomándose su tiempo. Luego la escuché suspirar y se acercó de nuevo a mí. Apoyó su mano en mi rostro y me miró con los ojos grandes y… ¿llorosos? ¿Qué rayos?

- Desearía pensar que volveré a verte –susurró mirando su mano mientras la movía por mi rostro. Casi reí al entender lo que la perturbaba. Apoyé una de mis manos sobre la suya y con la otra tomé su barbilla obligándola a mirarme.

- Pri… -susurré cuando desvió la vista. Me miró casi resignada.- ¿Estás bromeando, verdad? –le pregunté muy serio y frunció el ceño sin entender lo que decía.- ¿Crees que te librarás de mí tan fácilmente? –puso los ojos en blanco.

- Vamos, Jake, ambos sabemos que vas a correr en otra dirección en cuanto pongamos un pie en tierra firme –ahora sí no pude evitar reírme.

- Dijiste que lo habías entendido –me quejé.

- ¿El qué?

- No bromeaba cuando dije que eras mía. Lo eres –aclaré muy seguro de mis palabras. Una sonrisa jugueteó en las comisuras de sus labios. La besé despacio una vez y luego me alejé para mirarla a los ojos de nuevo-. Y sólo por si no te quedó completamente claro… -agregué con tono juguetón- también yo soy tuyo –concluí- La sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y no pude evitar volver a besarla.

Nos besamos por un rato más y cuando se me volvió a terminar el aire me alejé de nuevo, jadeando.

- Deberíamos irnos –murmuré con los dientes apretados-. Si me dejo llevar de nuevo, la marea subirá para cuando termine contigo.

Vi cómo su rostro se volvía carmesí antes de que asintiera y la tomara de la mano para guiarla por el túnel y fuera de la cueva. Juntos. Por fin juntos. Por fin era mía, por fin la había encontrado.

…………………………………………

**Espero que te haya gustado, Pri! Muy feliz cumple!!! TQ! Muchísimos besos!!!**


End file.
